Domination
by needlesofseether
Summary: A new dark and twisted fate has fallen upon feudal Japan. How will our characters find a way out this time? Possible one shot


The scene outside of the window was intoxicating. People running in every possible angle, children were crying out in torment for a familiar face, but her absolute favorite was those who knew of nothing else to do but stand and wait their fate. It would soon come for them as demon warriors from the land and sky slaughtered without a second thought. Dark cloudy skies outlined the raging fires that were slowly, yet carefully devouring each home. Some were still caught in their homes unable to escape the blaze screaming in agony form the engulfing flames. There was so much distress, frailty and even a little hint of betrayal…

'_breathtaking…'_

The figure continued to look out upon the sadness that consumed the village, smiling inwardly not exposing the joy of the situation, or any emotion for that matter. She took the feathered pins out of her dark hair exposing the long radiant locks that accented the curve of her body. The cold look that was her only façade continued staring with cold blackness, simply standing against the wall she continued to watch the picture before her. Though not directly involved in the slaughter she knew her armies would follow every command.

It was no fault of the villagers that their beloved homes were now falling. They were only a stepping stone of the path to dominance, the only way to truly obtain power, respect, and love, for those pathetic enough to believe in it. Before they only knew happiness, simply going through their normal routines oblivious to the outside world. The harsh reality that now was among them made her internal smile only grow bigger. Their weakness, purity, and easiness to be destroyed only turned her gaze to one of disgust.

'_How easily the tapestry could be unwound.' _

Another creature was watching the destruction of the small village. Pain welled in his heart though he too would never outwardly display emotions. Demons of every shape in size had rallied against the destruction of mankind. He could not begin to comprehend the feelings each person had to suffer for the simple conquest of another. In a way he felt some core responsibility for one soul taken here tonight, it was his job to protect her but he failed. Now he knew that the precious woman he loved would never come back to him.

Suddenly a small light came to him in the midst of so much tragedy. Souls and lives can be restored, hers could to. Though it was too late for almost all the people here tonight, the one person who could stop this war could still be revived. Taking off his fur that shone though the sky was black and red, a brilliant flash of silver could be seen.

The woman by the window did not notice the silver, but was to consumed with the pain before her to notice minute details. The door pounded as a human soldier came into the quarters.

"My lady" he shook even as he said the words, frightened by the presence of a woman _'A nice change'._

"What is your report?" She asked coolly still captivated by the scene outside.

"The village has been burned down leaving no survivors as you instructed. But… we were still not able to locate the corpse you instructed to be destroyed."

Instantly her focus came off the window and turned to the quivering man kneeling before her. '_Pathetic'_ Without even a warning the sword hidden beneath her robe came out behind the flapping silk and struck off the soldier's head, leaving it to bleed slowly spreading around his head on the floor with the a shocked expression. _'Why do I bother?_' Slowly wiping off the blood with the curtains beside her she turned her attention to the struggling family bound and gagged before her.

"If you do not tell me where the body is hidden, then I will destroy this goddess without your help."

The mother and father shook along with the three kids who lay along side them. Their existence was not necessary to the discovery of the dead body.

"Manko!" She yelled followed by the demon officer who responded to that name.

"Yes my lady." Speaking in a husky voice he replied kneeling down to show his respect.

"Kill them, they have no more use for me."

Instantly the parents started kicking around, trying to be heard though their pleas were not heard through the cloth that was gagged down their throats and tied across their mouths. The children simply started crying huddled by their beloved parents.

'_Good, I will not have to listen to their racket.'_

Without saying another word to Manko, the lady walked elegantly out of the room slamming the hard wood doors of the families room leaving their fate to the soldier.

"As you wish Lady Kagome."


End file.
